crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Technical info
Crysis uses an engine that is the successor to Far Cry's CryENGINE . CryENGINE 3 is among the first to utilise the DirectX 11 framework of Windows 7, but also runs on Windows XP using DirectX 9. Game engine The engine features many graphical, physical and animation technologies as well as many gameplay enhancements, some of which include: * Volumetric 3D Clouds * Real time Ambient Maps with dynamic lighting and no premade shadows * 3D Ocean Technology dynamically modifies the ocean surface based on wind and wave direction and creates moving shadows and highlights underwater * Depth of field to focus on certain objects while blurring out the edges and far away places * Vector Motion blur on both camera movement and individual objects * Dynamic Soft shadows with objects casting realistic shadows in real time * Realistic Facial Animation that can be captured from an actor's face * Subsurface scattering * Parallax mapping * Breakable Buildings allowing more tactical preplanning on the player's side * Breakable Vegetation enabling players and enemy AI to level entire forests as a tactical maneuver or other purposes * Advanced Rope Physics showcasing bendable vegetation responding to wind, rain or character movement and realistically interactive rope bridges * Component Vehicle Damage giving vehicles different destroyable parts, such as tires on jeeps or helicopter blades * HDR lighting * Fully interactive and destructible environments * Advanced particle system with fire or rain being affected by forces such as wind * Time of Day Lighting, with sunrise, and sunset effects ensuring realistic transition between daytime and nighttime * Lightbeams and Shafts when light intersects with solid or highly detailed geometry, and can generate "Godray" effects * Parallax Occlusion Mapping giving a greater sense of depth to a surface texture, realistically emphasizing the relief surface structure of objects * Long Range View Distance of up to 16 km from ingame measurements * Parametric Skeletal Animation System * Procedural Motion Warping As well as supporting Shader Model 3.0 (DirectX 9),4.0 (DirectX 10) and 5.0 (DirectX 11), the engine is multi-threaded to take advantage of SMP or hyper-threading capable systems. The game also comes in 32-bit and 64-bit versions. Crytek claims that running the 64-bit version will give a performance increase of up to 10-15% per thread.GameSpot.com Crytek does not intend to support any sort of Physics Processor such as the AGEIA PhysX.GameSpot.com Instead, Crytek has developed their own proprietary physics system, called CryPhysics. System Requirements Minimum System Requirements OS – Windows XP or Windows Vista Processor – 2.8 GHz or faster (XP) or 3.2 GHz or faster^ (Vista) Memory – 1.0 GB RAM (XP) or 1.5 GB RAM (Vista) Video Card –256 MB^^ Hard Drive – 12GB Sound Card – DirectX 9.0c compatible ^ Supported Processors: Intel Pentium 4 2.8 GHz (3.2 GHz for Vista) or faster, Intel Core 2.0 GHz (2.2 GHz for Vista) or faster, AMD Athlon 2800+ (3200+ for Vista) or faster. ^^ Supported chipsets: NVIDIA GeForce 6800 GT or greater; ATI Radeon 9800 Pro (Radeon X800 Pro for Vista) or greater. Laptop versions of these chipsets may work but are not supported. Integrated chipsets are not supported. Updates to your video and sound card drivers may be required. Recommended System Requirements OS – Windows XP / Vista Processor – Intel Core 2 DUO @ 2.2 GHz or AMD Athlon 64 X2 4400+ Memory – 2.0 GB RAM (XP),3.0 GB RAM (Vista and 7) GPU – NVIDIA GeForce 8800 GTS/640 or similar References Category:Technical info